


Saving Winchester

by Antiquee



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the cemetery to dig up the body of a ghost, Dean Winchester runs into someone else who is very familiar with cemeteries.  Dean/Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Winchester

**Title** Saving Winchester

 **Word Count** 1,251

 **Rating:** T

 **Spoilers:** Buffy spoilers post The Body

 **Summary:** While in the cemetery to dig up the body of a ghost, Dean Winchester runs into someone else who is very familiar with cemeteries.  Dean/Buffy

 

Just another day in the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam was off, well they called it distracting but it was probably better described as risking your life, so Sam was off distracting the ghost while Dean was given the job of digging up the corpse to burn the body and save the day.  Of course, Dean was on a tight schedule.  After already having dug up 2 empty coffins, Sam and Dean did a little bit more research and found that their ghost was also really good at identity theft, and when things weren’t going her way killed her old identity and found a new one.   Until someone burned her to death and her vengeful spirit stuck around for some revenge.    

Dean wiped sweat from his brow and leaned against his shovel.  “Well this is awkward.” He heard a girl’s voice say.  Dean turned his head from left to right but couldn’t see a thing.  “So what’s a guy like you out digging graves?  Is this some weird vampire fetish?”

“What?” Dean gaped, “Vampire?”  He heard movement behind and turned quickly but the girl was just too fast.  “I might be asking you the same thing. Quit moving will ya?”

“Ok.” He heard her say, he looked around but still couldn’t see her, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned fast to see a girl; blonde, attractive, and holding a stake. 

Dean held his hands up in defeat, “Woah blondie watch where you’re pointing that thing.”

She spun the stake around in her fingers like a poker player would their chips.  “What this little ol’ thing?”  She tossed it in the air and caught it with finesse.  “Scared of getting poked?  Come on go all vampy and give me a real fight.”

“Look lady I don’t know who you think I am but I’m not a vampire.”

“Demon?” she asked, he shook his head, “Ghoul? Hell-God? Come on it’s got to be something what other weirdo’s would be out at night digging up graves.”  Dean pulled something from his pocket and flipped it open revealing a police badge, “Oh please, you’re going to say you’re a cop now?  Well than I must be Wonder Woman.”

Dean put the badge away, “All right, all right you caught me.  I’m not a cop, but I’m not a vampire or any other of those things you said either.   My name is Dean Winchester, I’m just a hunter.”

“A hunter?”

Dean nodded, “Like ghosts and stuff.”   She started laughing which caught him off guard, “Hey, it’s not funny!  And what are you anyways if you’re not Wonder Woman, you may not have been flying earlier but you’re pretty fast.”

“The Slayer.”

“Slayer?”

“Yeah you know, ‘ _In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires the demons and the forces of darkness’._ Yada Yada Yada.”  She leaned against a head stone, “So if you’re a hunter, as you called it, why again were you digging up this grave?”

Dean jerked forward having forgotten about his mission, “Oh no, I hope I’m not too late.  Sam will never forgive me, especially if he’s dead.”  He grabbed the shovel and kept digging, “Look lady-“

“Buffy.”

“Ok, look Buffy a ghost is after my brother Sam right now and I’m a little pressed for time.  I need to dig up the bones and burn them before she rips him inside out.” 

Buffy stood up, “Well why didn’t you just say that?  Do you have an extra shovel?”  Dean shook his head no.  “Give me yours.  Trust me I will get this done much faster than you.”

Reluctantly Dean handed over his shovel which ended up for the better since Buffy dug up the grave in a third of the time it would have taken him.  “So, this Slayer business, are you like a super hero or something?”

Buffy shrugged as she forced the coffin open, “Something like that.  So what do we do now because usually in these situations Willow would be mixing some herbs and she’d be chanting right about now.”

“As much as I would appreciate herb all we need to do is put some lighter fluid in there and light the bitch up.”

Buffy stared wide eyed past Dean, “That’s one plan, the second being who runs and who lights the bitch on fire because from where I’m standing she already looks like she was set on fire once before.”

Dean turned and saw his ghost flashing in and out.  “Well superhero, you run and I’ll get the party started.”

Buffy took her cue and leaped at the ghost feeling a cold sensation but nothing solid.  “Ok fighting won’t work, trash talking it is.”  She back flipped away from the ghost losing its interest, “Hey ghosty…” she started before feeling a hand grip around her ankle. “Now is not the time.” She shoved her hand into the ground and pulled a vampire out by the ruff of its neck staking it in the heart before it had a chance to get a feel for his second life. 

“Woah.” Dean said looking up from the coffin, “You totally just man handled that vampire.  You just vamp-handled him! That was crazy, actually it was pretty hot.”

Buffy smirked slightly before remembering, “Wait a second.  Where did the ghost go?”  Buffy looked around before seeing it right behind him, “Dean!” she shouted as he lit the match. 

It felt like everything was in slow motion,  she saw the ghosts arms go through Dean’s body, she ran as fast as she could towards him, the match slowly dropped through the air.  As Buffy reached Dean she pulled him away from the ethereal ghost.  The match hit the coffin and swarmed it in flames.  She watched as the ghosts body was engulfed in fire, she could feel the heat emanating from it. 

Buffy rolled Dean onto his back, his eyes were closed and she wasn’t sure if he was breathing.  She tilted his head back, _Ok Buffy you learned CPR in high school, this is nothing, just don’t break his ribs_ she thought remembering the last time she had performed CPR, when her mother had passed.  She put her mouth to his, breathing breath into his lungs; she pushed on his chest, _1, 2, 3_ and repeated the action.  She was relieved when finally Dean began coughing, she helped tip him to the side thinking that would help him catch his breath. 

“Did we do it?” he asked.

“Yes.” Buffy said helping him to his feet.

Dean held onto her for support, “Thank you.”  She looked up at him, “Plus I saw you tried to sneak a kiss in there.”  Buffy swung her arm smacking him in the stomach, “Ow, I was just kidding.  Geez Buffy you sure have an arm.” He rubbed his stomach, “So since you saved my life and all can I buy you a drink?”

Buffy smiled, “I’d like that.”  She helped him walk towards the edge of the cemetery towards his Impala; he steadied himself and opened her door.  “Are you sure you’re not a vampire?” she asked skeptically, getting into the passenger seat.  “Sorry it’s just I’ve had a pretty bad track record.”

Dean laughed, “Don’t we all.”   He closed her door and smiled, for once things seemed like they could be looking up for Dean and he was glad that it was him and not Sam who ventured out into the cemetery that night.

 

 

 


End file.
